There's Something You Should Know
by OrionM42
Summary: Missing scene for episode 4.11 "Liftoff". I understand why they left out the exposition of Fargo explaining to Zane about the time travel, but I would have loved to have seen Zane's reaction. So I wrote one myself.


_**There's something you should know about Jo. And the **_**other **_**you.**_

Zane looked at Fargo in confusion. "Other me?"

"Yeah," replied Fargo. "Just…listen. It's a long story, but I'll try to be quick."

Zane nodded. _Finally, some answers._

"First of all, if we do make it through this, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Anyone besides those of us involved, anyway. Part of the reason Jo hasn't said anything to you is because we'd all be sanctioned if the wrong people found out."

Zane's eyebrows rose. He knew she'd been reluctant, but this… _Jesus, I don't want to get anyone sanctioned._ Zane swallowed and nodded gravely, "I promise. I swear."

"Okay, right. So, on Founder's day Sheriff Carter, Dr. Deacon, Dr. Blake, Jo, and I all managed to get sent back in time through a wormhole, to 1947."

Zane's eyes lit up. _Time travel! And I thought FTL travel was a big deal. Holy crap, this is huge! _Fargo must have noticed the look on Zane's face, because he continued hurriedly.

"If we make it through this, we can go over the physics of it all later, but we don't have time now. What you need to know is that we met Dr. Grant there and he helped us get back. But he snuck back with us, which caused all sorts of problems."

_Problems… _"You changed the timeline," Zane breathed.

"Yes. Most things are the same, but some were different. Very different. In our old timeline, Henry had only met Grace that very day. She knows, by the way. They've worked it out, somehow."

_Wow,_ Zane thought. _To suddenly find yourself married to a complete stranger…_ He shuddered involuntarily. _I bet that was _some_ conversation._

"Anyway," Fargo continued, "Sheriff Carter and Dr. Fontana had broken up. Kevin Blake had been autistic, and Dr. Blake had been head of GD. I was just an assistant." Zane was sure he heard a hint of embarrassment in Fargo's voice. "And then there's Jo." Fargo looked at Zane sadly. "Jo had been deputy. She was happy to find out later that she's now head of security, but as soon as we got back, you broke her heart."

Zane felt his own heart stop, as it all came crashing together.

"Oh, shit." He felt suddenly deflated. " I had proposed to her." It was a statement, not a question. In all honesty, Zane had been pondering this idea for weeks. He'd thought of a million impossible ways she could have gotten that ring, but the only option that seemed even slightly less impossible than the others, was if he'd given it to her himself.

"When?" he asked simply

"On Founder's Day," said Fargo, quietly. "The whole time we were in 1947, she was a wreck because she hadn't given you an answer."

Zane sighed. "She did, though. She came running into the Sheriff's office, rambling about thinking too much, and then suddenly she was saying, 'Yes, I'll marry you.'" _And I just laughed in her face._ Zane swallowed hard. He had so many questions, but most of them could only be answered by Jo.

"How long had we been together?"

"Pretty much as long as you've been in Eureka. You had your first date just days after you got here."

_Two years. Two years of memories and dates and kisses and….and holy shit, don't think about _that_ right now._ His heart was pounding. He took a deep breath. "Any suggestions?"

Fargo's face turned deadly serious. "Just don't break her heart again."

Zane closed his eyes, trying to control his rapid heartbeat. He thought back to everything Jo had said and done since Founder's day. She'd trusted him, fought for him, believed in him…he'd thought she'd gone crazy. _Not crazy, _he knew now, _just… new. A Jo with different memories. A Jo who had _loved_ me._ The thought made him dizzy and excited and a little bit terrified. _How do I love someone I don't even know? _But then he realized that the other choice, to let her go and let her get over him, to ignore the feeling he'd felt, lately, when she looked at him, _or that kiss…_ it just wasn't a choice he was willing to make. Opening his eyes, he looked at Fargo again.

"I won't."

Fargo nodded, satisfied, and Zane exhaled deeply.

_**Okay. Well… on your order. Captain.**_

When they climbed out of the capsule, his legs still a bit wobbly, Zane's relief was palpable. _Solid ground, _he thought, _I'll never leave you again. _The first sight to greet him was that of Henry and Grace, standing and smiling happily together, despite what had happened. He let Henry help him down as he shook the other man's hand, feeling a sense of awe and admiration. And then, without hesitation, he hugged Grace. _This woman is willing to love a man who can't remember her. We three may have to chat, sometime._

And then he turned around to find Jo, looking at him hesitantly. He saw her now in a completely different light; vulnerable and heartbroken. _Because of me_, he thought, though he knew it wasn't his fault. _God, she's beautiful. _He opened his arms wide, hoping she would let him in. _Please don't turn me away, Jo._

_**Fine… But don't touch my ass.**_

Zane laughed with relief and reveled in the warmth of her. He inhaled deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around her, amazed at how _right_ it felt to hold her. _I don't want to let you go._

_**It's good to see you JoJo.**_


End file.
